Gotengo
The Gotengo (originally called Atragon) is a submersible flying battleship belonging to the JSDF. Once an experimental vessel designed to counter a variety of threats on multiple fronts, it participated as a special asset in the NDE conflict. After it was severely damaged while attempting to contain Zack Hydra, the Atragon received an extensive refit and was updated to more modern technological capabiities. Atragon 'Construction' The Atragon was built shortly after the JSDF's first encounter with Godzilla. Designed to counter threats from conventional military power to specialized cases such as Kaiju encounters, the Atragon was extremely versitile, capable of traversing both water and air. Its capabilities of submerging gave it an aspect of stealth. 'NDE conflict' (To be added) 'Destruction of the UCR Black Knight' The ship's last engagement as the Atragon occurred during an incident with Zack Hydra. The creature grew to its massive monster size suddenly and with little warning while inside the UCR Black Knight, devastating the ship beyond use. An immediate response came from UCR and JSDF units, including the Atragon. A great battle was fought, with a majority of the military units being utterly destroyed by Zack. The battle was briefly perturbed by an earthquake which caused Zack to fall into a crevice; the Atragon fired its remaining store of missiles at a nearby mountain, bringing an avalanche down to knock out and cover the monster. The UCR and JSDF later managed to sedate Zack, who did not shrink; a large vessel was required to ship the monster through space to a containment facility on a JSDF colony world. As for the Atragon, it was moved to a different colony, where it was temporarily decommissioned from active service due to the extensive damage it received. 'Recommissioning' After a few years, the Atragon was brought up by a group of techs who hoped to revitalize the ship with modern technology. Eventually receiving approval and funding from the JSDF, the group extensively retrofitted the Atragon, replacing most of its old armor and weapons with newer variants. Original systems were improved upon, and new ones were added to make the ship much more effective. ''Specifications Length: 150 meters Height: 38 meters Mass: 10,000 tons Capabilities: *Flight at Mach 2 *Surface Water traversal at 80 knots *Submersion at very deep depths at 50 knots *Burrowing through planetary crust Armament: *x4 Electronic Particle Cannons *x3 Deck Cannons *Missile Launchers *x2 Giant Rotating Saw Blades for ramming *x1 Large Drill for ramming *Electric field generator; usage either through contact with the ship or from 60 meters away *x1 Absolute Zero cannon Gotengo After the refitting was complete, the Atragon was rechristened ''Gotengo. It remains a special asset for the JSDF, occasionally seeing use in special operations and Kaiju encounters. ''Specifications'' Length: 150 meters Height: 45 Meters Mass: 10,000 tons Capabilities: *Improved engine for greater maneuverability in both air and water, increasing speed for Flight at Mach 3 *High-altitude and low-orbit flight *Surface Water traversal at 90 knots *Submersion to superior depths at 80 knots *Burrowing through planetary crust Complement: *x4 one-manned interceptors Armament: *x1 Large Drill, which still acts as the focus point for the Gotengo's special weapons. It features an updated, more efficient energy variant of the Absolute Zero Cannon, and can also use a high-powered Maser cannon. The Drill can also direct a beam of energy to empower machinery using the Gotengo's power source from a distance. *x4 Updated Electronic Particle Cannons *More Missile Launchers improved with increased capacity, damage, tracking, and flight time Category:Ship Category:JSDF Category:Military Category:Special Forces